Falling for You
by BellaSC23
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella see each other for the first time? Will they fall in love right away or will they have to figure things out? With the help of their friends, things could get figured out or get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is my first attempt at a story and I hope you all like it. Please leave any reviews and suggestions/comments. There is no set update schedule so, if you want more, I'll have to have enough reviews! Thanks to my awesome beta sproutofjane. She's been there for me from the beginning. Thanks jane. There are no words to express how thankful I am for you. :)

BPOV

Ugh! Another boring day of classes. I didn't know what I would do with myself. I couldn't seem to pay attention to anything. It seemed as if the closer the semester got to ending, the less focus I had on what I needed to be doing. All I cared about was vacation. It didn't help that my part time job had me even more excited. Getting to do what I enjoyed was simply amazing. I mean, who else gets a job doing what they want to do for the rest of their lives after graduating college? Let alone, before completing a degree! It was now April and it was in this class where I sat against the wall that I noticed him.

I don't know how he had escaped my notice all those months before but now, I had noticed him. I wasn't sure if he'd even bother to notice me so I didn't do anything. I wasn't about to make the first move! How could I if I didn't even bother to pay attention to what his name was? All through the remainder of class, all I could think about was how or if I'd even do anything to get noticed. Maybe I'll just let him start things if he even got around to looking at me. Suppose he didn't look at me. I guess that's where I'd have to be the one to make the first move. How lame would that be, really! It's supposed to be the guy that makes the first move, not the girl. At least, that's how I was raised. I can't imagine going up to him and being like "Hey, uh, what's your name? I know we've been in this class for a little over 3 months now, but I didn't pay attention to your name." He'd think I was stupid or something.

As we got ready to get in groups, I was saved from making a fool of myself. Thanks to the professor who not only put him in my group, but called him by name as well. I finally got to find out what his name was. Now, why didn't I pay attention earlier on in the semester? This could have saved me some trouble now that I was trying to figure out who he was! "Edward, please get in Bella's group," said the professor as we were all situating ourselves for what was sure to be one more of those boring activities that I could really care less about at this point. All I wanted was to be out of here 'because I knew I was passing this class with flying colors. As I was thinking of ways to get out of here, he called my name… I couldn't believe it! "Bella?" He called, interrupting me from my crazy thoughts.

EPOV

For the past few months, I had been sitting in this class doing virtually nothing to make any friends. I figured why bother if the semester was only like five months long. It's not like I was gonna keep in touch with anyone since these classes just flew by and on to the next semester we'd go. Who was to say that anyone would have any more classes with me in the future. These thoughts changed when I saw her. There was no denying she was very pretty. No, pretty didn't do justice to the way she looked every day. There were actually no words to describe her. Her long, brown hair, her brown eyes… Her rose colored skin. Really, she looked like a porcelain doll. What I didn't understand and was still trying to figure out as the professor went on about what assignment we were supposed to be doing is why she was so quiet. Why did she sit so far away from the rest of the class?

I didn't have to wonder for long, though. As soon as we were assigned to our respective groups for this boring project, I took matters in to my own hands. "Bella," I called to her as she sat there thinking about who knows what. She jumped at the sound of her name. "I didn't mean to startle you," I said as she turned to look at me. As she turned, I saw the most beautiful blush spread across her face. "Yes," she answered, hiding her face in her hands.

"Shall we get started?" I asked not really caring whether we got started on this miserable project or not. "Yes," she answered to my disappointment. What I really wanted to do was talk to her about anything but class; anything but this miserable, boring project we were supposed to be working on. Who really cared about a stupid group thing that really wouldn't do anything for the rest of our lives? Bella seemed not to care about this thing either. I can't tell you how long I sat there staring at her but she noticed and hid her face. For the rest of class, she tried to concentrate on what we were supposed to be doing. As we were dismissed for the day, I stopped her. "Want to hang out sometime?" She couldn't have been any cuter when she answered yes. As she answered, she blushed. I swear, that blush of hers would be the death of me.

BPOV

Omygosh! Omygosh Omygosh! He wants to hang out! With. Me! I. Can't. Believe this! As I walked towards where I was supposed to meet my sister, I couldn't contain my excitement! I smiled the whole way there! "What's with that smile?" Alice asked as I sat there waiting for her to come out of class. "Oh. I'll tell you later," I said. "No, Bella, you won't get away with that this time. What is it?" "Nothing, I swear!" I tried lying but even I knew my attempts at lying or hiding anything from Alice were futile. "Come on, let's go get something to eat and walk around," she said. This usually meant, "I'll buy you lunch, you spit out whatever has you so happy." Ugh! Here comes the fun. I hate sessions like this. Alice isn't one to tread lightly when she wants to find things out. When she wants to get to the bottom of things, she'll do anything. "Oh," she said in her pixie-like voice, "we have to call Rosalie. I promised her lunch with us. Ok?" This meant Rosalie would go straight for the sexual part of things once I spat out what Alice wanted to know. "Fine, "I said, knowing I had no choice in the matter.

APOV

Most people think I'm bossy, controlling, etc. What people don't understand is that I'm not one to be messed with. I'll put up with nothing! I don't like things to be hidden from me and I don't hide things from people. So, as I was walking out of class, I saw Bella with a huge smile plastered on her face. "What's with that smile?" I asked her. "Oh, I'll tell you later," she responded thinking that would satisfy my curiosity. Oh, no she didn't! "No, Bella, You won't get away with it this time," I told her as we started walking. I tried something else. Something I knew she wouldn't resist. "Come on, let's go get something to eat and walk around," She tried to hide her smile by frowning but I knew I'd won her over. "Oh, we have to call Rosalie. I promised her lunch with us," I told her as we got in the car.

BPOV

As all three of us sat here waiting for our food, Alice wasted no time getting to the bottom of things. "So, Bella," she started. "What has you so smiley today?" I knew there was no point in hiding anything any more because either way, Alice would find out what she wanted to know. "In class today, I was sitting against the wall, and I noticed this guy for the first time in months." I said it all in one breath which was probably not a good idea. Alice and Rosalie both smiled. "What's his name? What does he look like?" Rosalie asked and Alice kept smiling. I couldn't hide my smile as I described him. "He's tall, has bronze colored hair, green eyes… Oh his hair! It's so… Beautiful! Rosalie gasped! Bronze. Hair?" "Yes," I said. "His name"? Alice asked bringing us back to reality. The waiter was coming with our food so I waited for everything to be given to us before I gave out any more details. I could tell Alice was squirming in her seat but I had to drag it out.

As we dug in, she asked again. "His name is Edward," I said. "So," Rosalie started. "Is he to die for? Is he someone you'd consider taking to bed? " "Rose!" I nearly yelled, "How can you think that kind of stuff? We're barely getting to know each other! He just started talking to me, for crying out loud!" I never thought he'd notice me but I didn't say this out loud. I mean, I was just plain and ordinary. Who would take the time to even talk to me? Especially, someone like him who had plenty of things going for him, good looks, a brain, and from what I'm hearing a family who is well off as far as financial stability goes. With all this said, he could get any other girl he wanted, so why would he want to talk to me?

***A Few Hours Later***

RPOV

As Alice, Bella and I sat in the dorm room, Alice came up wit the brilliant idea of going to a club. "Come on, girls." She said. This will be fun! Who knows what can happen! "No!" Bella and I shouted. "We don't want to!" "You're such party poopers!" She made her little sad face which always won us over. "Fine," we said, "but only if we get to decide what to wear." "Alright," she said. "Be ready in an hour!" And with that, we were sent off to get ready for what was sure to be a disastrous night.

BPOV

What is Alice thinking? Why a club on this day of all days? All I wanted to do was sit back, relax and replay the day's events in my mind. Why do I have to go to a club with her? Why couldn't she have done this on a different day? I wanted to figure out why out of all people, Edward chose to talk to me. Well, besides the obvious reason of us being in a group together, why else would he want to talk to plain, ordinary Bella? There were plenty of other girls who had the looks and who were in the same class as both of us. Was he just doing it to be nice to me? That had to be the only possible explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of them. However, I do own the crazy thoughts they might have. ;)

A/N Thank you sproutofjane. Also, Sorry it's taken forever to update. real life has been crazy. Enough rambling, I know you all want to read!

BPOV

As I was musing over the possible reasons for Edward wanting to talk to me and totally not getting ready for this club thing, my phone rang. "Hello," I said in a hurry, knowing that Alice was counting down the minutes till we left. "Hey Bella!" It was Esme. "Hey Esme. Can I call you back later?" I asked this as lightly as I could so as not to sound rude. We've been friends for as long as I can remember and I didn't want her to think that I was being rude for some reason. "Sure," she said happily. "It seems like you're busy but don't forget to call back. We've got catching up to do." "I won't forget." I said. With that, I hung up and finally decided to pick through my closet to see what was "club appropriate" according to Alice standards. Whenever us girls went out, our outfits had to be approved by Alice. I don't know how we put up with it, but we do. I guess it comes with her and I being sisters and Rosalie joining the mix when we were in elementary school. There was no getting around Alice and her strictness for what went with what for every single solitary occasion! Ugh! There were times like today for example, when I just wanted to where whatever I wanted and feel "normal" for once. Apparently, normal was not in Alice's vocabulary.

APOV

I knocked on Bella's door to see if she was ready for the night. When she opened the door, I was shocked. I walked in to what could only be described as … Well, there were no words for what it was. It looked like a tornado had just gone through her room! "Isabella Marie Swan, could you tell me what on earth happened here and why you're still not appropriately dressed?" I asked this with as much anger as I could. "Uh… Well… I. can't. find. Anything." She looked like she was about to cry so I toned down my anger and went over to her. "Would you want to borrow any of my outfits? I've got plenty to spare." "Alice, You know better than that. I don't. wear. Your clothes!" "Ok," I said calmly. "Not all my outfits are like the ones I normally where, though." "Really?" She asks this with incredulous eyes. "yes, now do you want to look?" She gets up, not completely convinced and follows me to my room. After she rummaged through my closet for what felt like forever, she finally settled on a dress I didn't think she'd pick. It was a strapless number. It was red and had all these neat designs. It fit her perfectly. After she was dressed, I helped her apply just the right amount of make-up and did her hair. "Bella, you will make the guys drop on their knees!" "That good, eh?" "yeah."

Then Rosalie came in to see what we were up to. She looked at Bella knowing that that was one of my outfits and said, "If I were a guy, I'd do you." After a few minutes of laughter and getting our purses and shoes, we made our way out to the club. This was sure to be a good night.

EPOV

It was a typical Friday night, I sat here just thinking. How had I not noticed her before? I felt like such an ass for not realizing what I was missing out on all these months. If only I had talked to her sooner. Would things had gone any different? Would I have actually gone up to her and said anything or would I have waited to be placed in a group with her? I guess I'll never know now and I have to make do with the time I have left. There is no way I'm letting her get away. The question is, how do I get her to open up to me? She seems shy, withdrawn. Should I take her somewhere private the first time we hang out? No, that would be asking for trouble.

I finally gave up on those thoughts for now and called the guys. "Carlisle, Got any plans for tonight?" "No, he answered. "What about you?" "No," I answered. I might as well just ask him if he's up for a night of clubbing already. "Hey Carlisle, want to go to a club?" "Sure! Let's do this!" he sounded so enthusiastic about this that I couldn't help but smile. "See ya in a few hours," he said. "Don't forget to call Emmett and Jasper," I told him. "On it," he said before hanging up. After I hung up, I remembered something and called him back. "Don't forget to bring your girlfriend along. I'm sure Jasper and I will find some girls to dance with and it wouldn't be nice to leave you out; Esme wouldn't appreciate knowing that you went dancing without her." "Thank you," he said, sounding relieved. "I was just gonna call you back to ask you that very thing. You read my mind." "No problem." I said. "Anything for my brother"

CPOV

I couldn't believe my luck. My brother never ceases to amaze me. He's always looking after me and making sure that Esme, my girlfriend of 3 years gets invited to anything that we get to do. I never thought my brother would be as supportive as he has been. I seriously thought he'd be angry. But, no, he was anything but. I wonder why he wasn't. Well, that's nothing to worry about now. Now, it's time to call Jasper and Emmett and get this show on the road! I couldn't wait to see what this night had in store for us. Before calling the guys, I let Esme know to bbe ready for some fun. She was so excited that as soon as I told her we were going dancing, she ran to get something nice to wear.

JPOV

It was a typical Friday night. I was relaxin in the apartment glad that there was no homework to worry about since I had gotten it all done last night. Suddenly, my cell phone rang and it was Carlisle. "Hello?" "Hey," he said, his voice full of excitement. "What's up?" I asked wanting to sound more enthusiastic when really, I was tired and wanting to just kick back and enjoy some time alone. He started talking again, "Edward just called me and invited Esme and I to go to the club! He also told me to pass along the message to you and Emmett." Wow. I wasn't expecting that one. I thought I was gonna sit here relaxing and then eventually getting bored. No, Carlisle threw me a surprise! This was great; I needed to explore my surroundings since I was new to this city. A club sounded really good right about now, actually so I couldn't hide my excitement when I answered. "Hell yeah! Let's go! Which club? What time?" "One at a time, please," he said. "We're going to Club Halo and we have to be there at eight, so be ready to have some fun. Dress to impress. You're in desperate need of a girl." With that he went on to say, "I'll be there to pick you up in an hour," and hung up. For a minute, I couldn't move. I was shocked that Edward and Carlisle, the coolest people at DU would even bother to ask me to hang out with them on a Friday night. We had only known each other for a little over a year. I didn't think I had done enough to get the opportunity of having fun with them. But who am I to complain? Tonight was all about having fun, after all.

***The Club***

APOV

Oh. My. Gawd! This place was amazing! It was unlike anything I had been to before! It was full of people. Whoever owned this place made sure that the club was nicely decorated. There was nothing out of place and the lighting was just right. Just my type of setting!

As Bella, Rosalie and I made our way to the bar, I saw him. He was standing with his friends. His Honey-colored hair and his blue eyes made him look so angelic. I knew right then and there that I had to have him. I didn't care what I had to do to get him. I hoped it wouldn't take much. Just as I turned away, I caught a glimpse of him looking back at me. I couldn't believe it. But, I would dwell on that later. I was here to have fun with my girls and Nothing would stop that right now. We made our way up and ordered our drinks. Nothing like starting off the night with Sex on the Beach. After a few drinks, we took up the dancefloor. Bella was a bit hesitant at first, but after a few more drinks, she became more confident.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it! Was Alice dragging me here for this? Don't get me wrong, the environment was nothing to complain about but what I saw was something totally unexpected. Did she know he was going to be here? Not only that but did she know that he would bring some friends along? This was so crazy. I saw him and if Alice thought I didn't catch her drooling over his friend, she was wrong. Not only did I see Edward but I also saw his friend who Alice was currently undressing with her eyes and a few others. I might have been wrong but I do believe I saw Rose staring at the big guy standing between Alice's current day dream and Edward. I wasn't going to be the one to say anything so I just looked and then went on about my business when it was our turn to get drinks. As I walked up to the bar, I could fee his eye's on me. I would be lying if I said I didn't want him to look at me. I wanted him to look and more… What? Where did that come from? We haven't said more than 10 words and I'm thinking of having him do more than looking? Ugh Bella, stop it. It's wrong and you know it. Before my thoughts became a more tangled mess, I gladly chugged the drinks Alice was handing me. We hit the dancefloor, which I wasn't sure was such a great idea but Alice convinced me to try it out. So, here I was, feeling unsure seeing as I was such a cluts, I mean, I even tripped over flat surfaces so you can imagine why dancing wasn't the best of ideas. As I finished the drink I currently had in my hand which by the way, Alice told me was called sex on the beach, I felt brave enough to pull off some moves. So, here I was on the dancefloor moving like there was no tomorrow.

RPOV

Omygosh! Omyfreakingosh! He was so hot! I don't even think hot was the right word to describe this hunk of a man. I didn't know his name but that didn't matter right now. What mattered right now was that he was standing right in front of me and it didn't look like he had someone to be with. I should jump at the chance but not this early on in the night. I'll wait and see if he does anything. In the meantime, I'll let Alice do her thing as well. She was checking out his friend. Bella was doing the same with his other friend. It looked like we were all about to have our worlds turned upside down. That wasn't gonna stop us from going to dance the night away. If they wanted to talk to us, which it looked like they did from the way they were checking us out, they could see us at the dancefloor.

EPOV

"Edward, did you see her?" That was the question Jasper chose to ask me as I was staring intently at Bella. If I had stayed home and found out that she had been here, I would have kicked myself repeatedly. So, I was glad to be here right now. I turned toward Jasper who was sitting at the table after our encounter with the girls. Who would have thought that Bella would look so exquisitely hot in that dress she was wearing? At that moment in time, I was thanking the clothing gods for making such a dress. It hugged her body in just the right places making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else. My mind immediately went in to overdrive. Was she wearing anything under that dress? How would I convince her to take it off? … Whoa. Edward, calm down. You haven't eeven gotten the chance to get to know her. She doesn't seem like the easy type. I knew that in order to get physical with her, I would have to be a gentleman and I was ready to do that and anything else she asked for. She had me under her spell and she didn't even know it. Maybe it was better that way. "What?" I asked. "The girl with the black hair standing next to the blond." Jasper said with excitement in his voice. Uh oh. Looks like this girl got to Jasper. What was it about them? As I looked the other way, Emmett seemed to be in a daze which is probably how jasper and I looked. "Yes," I said. "What about her?" "She is fucking hot!" "Not as hot as Bella…" I was stopped mid sentence when Jasper looked at me. "You know her name?" "Yeah. We're in the same class together." "You are one lucky bastard," he said. "yeah, I know. " "Anyway, what about her friend?" I asked. "I want her, and I will get her." He said this with so much determination that I had no choice but to believe him.

EMPOV

Wow! Here I thought that the night at the club was gonna be boring. Who in a million years would have thought I'd run in to a smokin' hot blond and some of her friends? I'll tell you, not me. I thought I was gonna have to sit back and watch Edward and Carlisle do their thing. It was like that for the past three years. We went to a club, I sat back and watched and then took them home. Tonight, was a different story; it didn't seem to me like I was the only one who had fallen for someone. Edward and Jasper had their eyes on said blond's friends. This was sure to be a night we wouldn't forget.

Jasper and Edward were at the table talking about the girls and I was standing nearby looking at the blond on the dancefloor. The way she moved left me with my mouth open. I wonder what other things she could do? Before my mind had time to wander, I went to sit with the boys. As we sat there in our thoughts, Carlisle and Esme came along.


End file.
